Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for the optimization of a sequence of multiple (two or more) scan protocols for at least one magnetic resonance examination by operation of a magnetic resonance apparatus. The present invention also concerns a magnetic resonance apparatus designed to implement such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
In clinical tomography, magnetic resonance imaging is advantageously used due to its ability to show soft tissue with high contrast. Different contrasts can be generated within the image data as a function of imaging sequences, such as a TSE sequence (turbo-spin-echo sequence), GRE sequence (gradient echo sequence) etc., and parameter selection, such as a TE parameter (echo time parameter) and/or a TR parameter (relaxation time parameter) etc., in the scan protocols.
Individual components of a magnetic resonance apparatus, in particular a gradient coil arrangement of the magnetic resonance apparatus, are loaded to different degrees as a function of a selected sequence and/or a selected scan protocol. For example, a diffusion-weighted sequence heats the gradient coils of the magnetic resonance apparatus to a greater degree than a T2-weighted sequence. Therefore, to prevent damage to the magnetic resonance apparatus, it is necessary for individual hardware components of the magnetic resonance apparatus to be protected against overheating.